


The 3 times Kageyama should have kissed Hinata...

by binary_bastard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Goodbyes, Hinata is a dork, Hurt/Comfort, I hate tags, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, More tags to be added, Moving Away, Mutual Pining, Postponed getting together, slight daisuga, theyre so dumb omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: There were a hundred thousand times Kageyama can remember where he wanted to sweep Hinata off his feet and pull him into a deep kiss, but three specific times stand out in his memory as he reminisces.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	1. missed opportunity number one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna be part of a series (eventually!!) I want this cute fluffy innocent mess to be able to stand alone but, yall know me. I have major smut planned later on. This was actually supposed to be a drabble (like ~500 words) but now I'm thinking closer to 2000 :D

_**Spring Nationals, first year** _

  
First year flew by like a runaway train. Wins and losses, victory and tears, Hinata and Kageyama: all jumbled together into one big mess easily compared to a tangle of yarn, with a single crimson thread wound tightly through it all. Their rivalry flourished into something more than a challenge, it became a promise. Tsukishima would make a snide off-handed remark about it being a promise to stay together forever, but neither boy would admit that they wouldn't mind that. Spring nationals came faster than anyone could have imagined. It never seemed like the training they managed to squeeze in was enough. Hours upon hours they wasted away in the gym, pushing themselves harder. Hinata pushing himself _too hard_.

Kageyama's face contorted in horror was the last thing Hinata saw. The room blurred across his vision, the ball shifting into a weird blob with nothingness beyond it. Light burned his eyes with everything seemingly too bright, and Kageyama too far for comfort. Walking across the court at this point to tell his setter than something felt a little _off_ felt like running a marathon in high heels. One step. Then another. And as he placed another foot out before him, Hinata crumpled. The polished floor seemed to grow closer and closer, faster than one of Kageyama's sets, as his head spun. Darkness crept from the corners of his vision and his eyes fluttered shut as Kageyama lunged towards him. They would later joke that sprinting cross court to catch Hinata was one of Kageyama's best receives, but at that moment, all he could think about was Hinata. He couldn't let him hurt, he couldn't risk losing him.

The first time Kageyama cried in front of his team was on that orange court, holding the small middle blocker in his arms.

The next time he cried was shortly after. Hinata had been whisked away to lay on a cot in the infirmary and rest, much to his displeasure. When he came about a little later, they had to call Takeda in to calm him. Hinata raged and fought like a feral animal, doing anything to get back out on the court. Before long, exhaustion prevailed, and he resolved to retiring face-up on his cot alone, clueless to what was happening with his team.

Kageyama was the first to see him after. The taller boy hesitantly stepped toward the dim room, knocking gently on the half-opened door. Hinata wearily murmured something unintelligible, and Kageyama took that as a sign to enter, softly shutting the door behind him. The taller boy lowered himself onto the fragile cot that was most definitely not made to hold the weight of two teenage boys. A small pale hand shot out from under a sheet, searching for the intruder.

"It's just me," Kageyama whispered, gingerly encasing the other's hand with his own. He squeezed the ginger tenderly, palm flat against his knuckles and elongated fingers caressing his wrist.

"The last set..." Hinata trailed off as he sat upright.

"Twenty-three to twenty-five."

Shaky inhales, broken eye contact, broken hearts twisting in their chests: both boys remained silent.

"Tobio," his voice cracked. That was the first of many times Hinata would use his first name. With that, he lost it. Burning tears streamed from bloodshot royal blue eyes as Kageyama burred his empty blotchy face into Hinata's lap. Hinata carded short thick fingers through his silky black locks. "'M sorry, oh shit-so, so-orry, I wasn't there and-"

"Shut up!" Kageyama roared in disdain, jerking upward to clasp Hinata's chin between his long fingers. "I don't give a fuck about the score!"

Realization dawned in Hinata's honey gold eyes. Kageyama was upset about _him_. The taller boy relinquished his clutch on Hinata's face, choosing instead to caress his wet rosy cheek. All of the worry and apprehension over his partner that weighted his shoulders washed away with fresh tears from sapphire eyes, and Hinata, watching sobs wrack Kageyama's lanky frame, knew that he messed up.

"I'm okay, Bakageyama," he whispered. "Just a little tired, but that's alright 'cause I'll get better and there's no way I'm quitting. Not now, I still gotta beat you!" Hinata's voice remained hushed with his lips pressed to the crown of Kageyama's head.

Kageyama sullenly lifted his head to meet Hinata's inquisitive gaze. With one hand still cupping his jaw and the other resting on his knee, Kageyama tilted Hinata's face upward to meet his, slowly edging towards his lips.

"Shouyou-kun?" With a small click, Sugawara pushed open the door with Daichi right behind him, allowing fluorescent light from the hallway to stream in. Kageyama inched back, his hand dropping from the other boy's face. "Oh. Kageyama-kun."

"It's time to go. Are you okay to walk?" Daichi's voice was uncharacteristically soothing, and Hinata nodded in response. Kageyama stood to get out of the way, offering a sweaty hand to Hinata as the other boy crawled up from the cot.

So close. He was so goddamn close. What was Kageyama doing anyways? Hinata was _just_ a teammate: a teammate with untameable orange hair that was almost too easy to ruffle, a smile that was so warm and bright it very well might be the cause of climate change, and irrefutable unprecedented chemistry that left both boys' heads spinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!! This is fun!! I came up with a cute little kagehina first kiss headcanon and decided to make it a fic. Well 500 words into said fic, I realized that this one paragraph I wrote would actually be really cool to elaborate on. So we have this mess. I have chapter two nearly finished, so i might actually post again today (but dont hold me to it)
> 
> See ya in the next chapter: missed opportunity number two  
> Binary Bastard


	2. missed opportunity number two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're invincible, Shou."
> 
> Two boys lay in a puddle of sweat and on the floor, excited teammates crowded around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter!  
> ive had this finished for a few hours now but before i got to post it I accidentally took a nap, so if anyone actually cares about this fic,,,,, sorry :)

** Spring Nationals, third year **

After many consecutive days of competition (and many competitions), Kageyama had learned to tune out all of the background noise. It was just his team, the opposite team, and a ball. That's all that mattered. Really, the only sounds he still paid any mind to were adrenaline-inducing noises of Hinata's spike ricocheting off of glossy wooden floors. That, and the way he cheered "nice serve, Tobio" as he turned to flash Kageyama a cheeky grin before he would undoubtedly get a service ace.

That stupid vivacious smile plastered to the ginger's face would assuredly kill him one day. If it was possible to get addicted to the crazed look in someone's eyes, Kageyama was an addict, and if he could overdose on that uncannily passionate feeling that took root in his chest whenever Hinata was around, Kageyama would be six feet under.

Nekoma VS Karasuno, Japan Interhigh Tournament Finals. Karasuno's cheering section was more exuberant than ever, the now-third-year's former teammates right up front, ready to cheer on their kohais. Daichi held Sugawara's hand less discreetly now, both men offering wide smiles and shouts of encouragement from right behind the barrier next to the court. Standing next to them, of course, Kuroo praised Lev  _ very _ loudly, and Kageyama wasn't sure if it was to hype up his old team or psych out his rivals. The score was an ever-constant tug-of-war, with Karasuno winning sets one and three and Nekoma two and four. It all boiled down to the last set, a fierce contention for the championship title.

Victory hung so close before Kageyama, he could reach out and brush it with his fingertips. One more point; just one measly point. The score sat at 35-34, Karasuno in the lead. This was by far the highest-scoring game in his life, but by no means was either team letting up.

It was Lev's serve, which shouldn't be too much of a concern. Yes, the ace had learned to focus his power into actually hitting the ball since first year, but his serves and receives still remained unfortunately subpar, and the same could be said for Hinata. The ball came soaring over the net, easily falling into the hands of Nishinoya's apprentice. The second-year libero received the hit with ease, redirecting its power upward in the direction of Kageyama. It was a little too close to the net for his liking, but he couldn't complain. The receives from their libero were nearly flawless, just like Noya's had been. The ball fell between his fingertips, and in an instant, it was in the air again. As Kageyama set, Hinata jumped right along the sideline, soaring up to meet a double block with what would have been an amazing spike, had the ball actually gone to him. Yamaguchi jumped for the set on Kageyama's other side, slightly off-kilter, but he still managed to launch it over the net with a gentle push.

One of Nekoma's middle blockers jumped a second too late to try and block the ball, crying "feint" as he did so; he missed by just a couple centimeters, and the ball dropped to the floor. Their libero, who must have been dead on his feet by now, dug the ball out and bumped it as high into the air as he could. Lev jumped in time with two of Karasuno's first-year blockers and opted for a cross at the last second rather than an easily blocked straight. Tsukishima jumped just in time for a soft block, late for an amazing defense that could have ended the game there albeit, but quick enough that the powerful spike could ricochet off his fingertips.

"One touch! Kageyama!" The blond third-year shouted, a vast contrast to his normal snarky tone.

"Shouyou!" The setter sidestepped, launching himself into the air awkwardly on one foot. The ball kissed his fingertips; he snapped his wrists, and it flew forward right into Hinata's waiting palm, where it seemed to hang in the air effortlessly. Kageyama tumbled to the ground, failing to catch himself after the particularly difficult set.

It was as if all time stopped. Hinata had already flown into the air, left arm outstretched before him and feet kicked up behind. Sweat dripped down his flushed skin, glistening in the stadium lights, and he brought his right hand down on the ball. It was a perfect set: a little out from the net, right near the sideline, just how he liked it. Crowds screamed behind him, but it was as if Kageyama and Hinata were the only two on the court. Sapphire eyes met smoldering gold ones just before the hit. As Kageyama watched Hinata's palm collide with the ball, emotion overcame him. Seeing this wild ginger boy, no this  _ man _ spiking one of his best tosses in the interhigh finals, tongue peeking out from the corner of his lips and palms red and beginning to bruise, he knew that this wasn't some little crush he had developed; Kageyama was in love. Which is why it hurt so much more when Hinata told him he was leaving for Brazil in a few weeks in the locker room right before the match. Kageyama was pissed, but he couldn't let it affect their match. He couldn't let Hinata down now.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as the ball crashed through a triple block and slammed into the hardwood. Hinata landed back on the ground with a slight stumble, panting with sweat and tears mixing on his face. Fighting exhaustion, Kageyama sprung up and ran at Hinata. The smaller man let out a gasp as he lifted him off the floor in a tight embrace.

"Tobio!" He cried as he buried his face into Kageyama's shoulder, probably smearing snot, sweat, and tears around on his jersey. They both sunk to cool hardwood with fatigue.

"We're invincible, Shou." Two boys lay in a puddle of sweat and on the floor, excited teammates crowded around them. At that moment, they truly did feel invincible together; it didn't matter that Hinata was leaving.

Kageyama rolled over to face Hinata, slouching next to him with a lazy smile that anyone else would find terrifying. If there weren't hundreds of people around them, he would have gently nudged Hinata's jawline with his nose, prompting the ginger to turn and face the setter, and captured his lips in a heated kiss. But he would have to settle for pulling Hinata over to him and whispering the beginning of a confession in his ear. "You know, I-"

"Don't say it Bakageyama. I know." Hinata drug himself up from the floor and pulled the other man up with him. "I feel the same."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for more kagehina!  
> Binary Bastard


	3. missed opportunity number three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're going to stay on the court longer than anyone else!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you call it fanfiction i call it poetry (@ that one fucking paragraph)
> 
> also I listened to Def Leppard while writing this (specifically When Love & Hate Collide bc that song SCREAMS kagehina). this isn't relevant but they're a good band and I've seen them in concert twice so yeah. listen to the song.

** Airport, after graduation **

Not long after nationals, graduation rolled around. Time was sparse for all the third-years, which means Hinata and Kageyama had no time to spend together before he left. It was truly the end of an era for the Karasuno Volleyball Club, and Takeda-sensei made sure that the graduates knew that with one of his speeches that seemed to drone on forever, but not long enough. They decided to play one last time, one last game together. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood on one side of the court, the shorter of the two firmly holding a ball between his hands, the same ball used for their first three on three match all that time ago. Hinata and Kageyama stood across from them adorning matching smirks. Yachi took her place at one end of the net, ready to referee what would surely be an interesting game.

"Winner gets the ball?" The tall blonde man announced, and everyone nodded in agreement. None of them could have ever imagined the impact that one ball would end up having. It was the same as all the others, nearly indistinguishable except for a small black 'x' drawn on it. The mark was there long before any of them got to play with it, but it became a way to identify the start of their time at Karasuno.

Comments and jabs jokingly passed back and forth between all the boys, and the game was a fairly relaxed one. Even Yachi fooled around with them, occasionally (and very poorly) trying to trash talk either side. Intensity simmered in their eyes once the score hit 24-24. They had all come to agree that the first to twenty-five points was the winner. Kageyama swept the back of his hand across his brow, wiping the beads of sweat that had begun to roll down his face.

"Getting tired, King?" Tsukishima smirked as Yamaguchi chuckled behind him. The blond girl beamed, looking between them, happy that they had outgrown their hatred and become much more than just tolerant of each other.

"Never!" Hinata replied for him, reaching up to clasp a small calloused hand on his shoulder. With his other hand, he pushed the volleyball towards Kageyama's chest. "Your serve, Ousamayama!"

"Boke," he swore under his breath with a lopsided grin. He put his all into his serve. It would be the last one of the game; the next to score would win. Tsukishima received it with ease, proving that he had grown not only in his blocking while at Karasuno. Yamaguchi moved into position, setting the ball as high as he could for his partner to hit. The taller man jumped, and his palm connected with the ball. Hinata bounced up just in time to soft block the powerful spike. It skimmed his fingertips high enough for Kageyama to set from behind him. He quickly analyzed the situation: Hinata right in front of him, Tsukki still close to the net across from the ginger, and Yamaguchi on the opposite side in the back row. A feint was the best option, and Kageyama trusted Hinata to know that he thought so too. The ball tore through the air from his fingertips. Hinata ran next to the net from one side to the other, jumping and pulling his hand back as the ball hit its peak. The blond opposing middle blocker rushed to meet him, and he was just seconds late as Hinata brought his palm down on the ball, gently pushing it just over the net

"Feint!" Yamaguchi cried as he dove for the rapidly dropping ball. The brunette slid across the court, one arm outstretched. With a soft thud, the ball gently bounced off his hand and rolled to the side. He lay there for a moment with his hand flat on the floor until Tsukishima helped him up.

"The freak duo wins, twenty-five to twenty-four," Yachi announced, flipping the numbers on the scoreboard one last time before jogging to grab the ball that was still rolling across the gym. She tossed the ball to Hinata from the other side of the gym as she made her way back to the group that was now congregated next to the scoreboard. 

Tsukki took a large step toward the setter and stuck his hand out. Kageyama shook it with a prideful smile on his face, but he wasn't just proud of winning; it dawned on him how far they had come.

"Hitoka-chan! Here," Hinata interrupted the moment, thrusting the volleyball into Yachi's arms.

"No Hinata-kun winner gets to keep it."

"We all agreed we want you to have it." Yachi pulled the small ginger into a stifling hug.

It was meer hours later after Hinata had said his goodbyes to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Yachi, the duo found themselves in the airport. Hinata's knee bounced nervously as they waiting, and Kageyama placed a clammy hand on his leg to settle him. "Shouyou I l-"

"I already told you you're not allowed to say that!" Hinata cut him off, his tone sharp but harmless as a small grim smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Both men knew why the ginger was so adamant about postponing the confessions. It was easier to leave everything behind as just friends, rather than admitting that the clenching feeling that took hostage his heart wasn't a figment of his imagination.

Sometimes it felt like Kageyama had poured his soul into a spoon and let Hinata draw from it with a needle, the very essence of his being running rampant through the smaller boy's veins. Every quake of his core sent what could only be described accurately as remnants of a supernova explosion of emotion swirling through his slim figure. But he refused to burn out, naively choosing to curl in on himself, generating a gravitational force strong enough to uproot even the brightest sun into the welcoming expanse of his chest. Each trembling gasp pulling into Kageyama's lungs felt like  _ him _ : felt new and fresh, safe, like home, and when the setter gazed into saccharine eyes, allowing the haze of first love to burnish his stoic face, he let himself fall backward off the edge. Air whistled in his ears as he freefell, deeper and deeper, allowing the void of unknown possibilities to blanket him. Kageyama expected no safety net at the bottom and knew that jagged rock ready to pierce his untouched skin awaited him. And one day, the knives that had been constituted to shred his spirit would do just that, and he would land face up with the hopes that he may witness one last breath-stealing sunset, the sky irradiated with the clinquant color of his true loves locks. The boy surrendered the most integral and prosaic pieces of himself, everything that he  _ was _ , to Hinata: every last heartbeat, last word tumbling from his lips, every tear rolling down sharp cheekbones. He would dive into the unknown, in the hopes that Hinata would be right beside him with a firm grip on his hand, ready to brave their inevitable crash together.

"I'll wait for you." Kageyama's voice was rough with grief when he whispered those parting words into Hinata's ear and pressed a thin package into his hands. This was the start of another god-knows-how-many years in denial, but at least they were in denial of their feelings together. Both clung to the hope that if it was truly meant to be, it would be, and they need naught worry about waiting a few years. There was barely any time left before his flight, and in true Hinata fashion, he was going to be late; that didn't stop him from staying with Kageyama until the last second. Honey eyes welled up with tears and a single drop slid down Hinata's cheek. Kageyama wiped it away, laying a gentle innocent kiss in its place. "You got this. Show them what you can do." With one last squeeze of Kageyama's hand, Hinata slowly walked toward the boarding station.

"Wait, Tobio," Hinata called back over his shoulder as he was rushing to board his flight at the very last moment, whipping around to face Kageyama with one last triumphant smile before they closed the doors on the bridge to the plane. " _We're_ going to stay on the court longer than anyone else!" With that, he rushed off, leaving the other half of himself behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for part 2!!
> 
> I hope the end made you ugly cry,  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
